How to save my family
by Merdersfeed
Summary: What if Derek never died in 11x21 He is trying to protect his family from the president and only way to do it is too die He comes back 3 years later and explains everything to Meredith Lexie is not dead All Characters expect Mr.St-Pierre are Shonda Rhimes and ABC's
1. Part 1

**Mer: **"Derek... Oh Derek. What have you done..."

**DrB:** "I'm so sorry Mrs. Shepherd, he was in a car crash earlier today. His heart had stopped twice in the O.R and the head C.T showed a pretty bad brain bleed, that we were unable to fix in time."

**M: ** "I know, the paramedics have already told me everything. So, what you are telling me is that he is brain dead. He won't make it."

**DrB nodded silently**

_**The morning before the crash**_

**Der:**"Hello**, ** -Pierre, you are the president's assistant, I get that, but you can't control my life"

**StP:** "Actually I do control your life. Since the day you signed."

**Der:**"I have a family. I'm sure you do too. Two kids and the most amazing wife anyone could ever dream of. I need to spend time with them too."

**StP:**"Yes I do know that"

**Der:** "I'm sure he will understand. He probably has a family too."

**StP: **"I'm sorry but the president doesn't care that you have a family or that you need to spend time with them. The president owns you till he says that he the project is over. He is not afraid of hurting your family."

**Der:**"Wait... What do you mean he owns me? I've only agreed to work for him for a year"

**StP:** "He changed the contract after you called last year. You signed it 11 months ago. Didn't you read the contract?"

**Der:**"No! That can't be true! Don't mess with me right now..."

**StP: **"I can assure you that I'm not messing with you. But I can help you get out of this by faking your death in Seattle. I need you to listen to me."

**Der:** "Okay, I'll do it! I have to... for my family"

**Mer:** "Every time I have to tell him something important, he's gotta be late! For someone who operates on brains, he really is brainless. Stupid Brain Man!

_***Phone Rings***_

**Mer:** "Hello"

**DrB:** "Hello is this Mrs. Meredith Grey Shepherd"

**Mer:** "Yes it is. Who is this?"

**DrB:** "This is Dr. Blake from Dillard Medical Center, I'm calling to tell you that your husband Dr. Derek Shepherd has been in an accident. You need to come to the hospital right away. I'll explain everything when you get here."

_***Hangs up and drops the phone***_

**Mer: **"OMG... NO! Derek! Don't die on me! "

_***Drives to Dillard Medical Center Back at the hospital* **_

**Mer:** "What just happened, it can't be true? How am I going to tell the kids? How am I going to survive without him." She said to herself


	2. Part 2

**Mer:** "What am I going to tell the kids? I didn't get to tell him that I'm pregnant." She thought to herself. As she cried

**DrB:** "Mrs. Shepherd, I know this isn't the ideal time to ask you..."

_***Mer cuts her off***_

**Mer:** "Ask me what! That I should unplug my husband and donate his organs. But what I saw in his chart, that there is nothing you can donate."

**DrB:** "Mrs. Shepherd, we can do this another time."

**Mer: **"No! Just give me the fucking papers! I just have one fucking question. Why didn't you transfer him to Grey-Sloan? He would have died in his favorite place."

**DrB: **"I'm so sorry Mrs. Shepherd, we didn't know. The little girl that he saved, only told us that he was a surgeon, but she didn't say where."

_***Mer signs the papers and sits by Derek till they turn everything off***_

**Mer:** "Derek... Derek, it's OK. You go be with Mark, Doc, your father, my mother, Susan, our baby and George. I- we will be fine. You go. Just remember I love you, and this is forever."

_***With that said Mer starts crying and leaves the hospital* **_

**Mer:** "I need to tell everyone at the hospital." She said to herself

_***Back inside***_

**Der: **"Is she gone?" With tears in his eyes

**DrB: **"Yes , she's gone." With a cold stare

_***At Grey-Sloan, Mer walls to the attendings lounge. Everyone is talking***_

**Mer: **"Derek is dead."

_***Everyone stops talking and turns to Mer***_

**Mer:** "Derek is DEAD!" She yells just before she collapses

**Everyone:** "What! Meredith!"

**Owen:** "Someone get me a gurney. NOW!"

_***A few hours later***_

**Mer: **"What happened?" She said confused

**Owen:** "You collapsed after yelling 'Derek is dead'"

_***Maggie walks in while Owen leaves***_

**Maggie:** "Hey Mer, are you feeling okay?"

**Mer:** "Maggie, my husband just died! How do you think I am? Happy?" Crying so hard trying not to yell

**Maggie:** "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

**Mer: **"He just, he had been working for the president for the past year. And now... Now he's dead." Trying not to cry

**Maggie: **"Yeah, I know how you feel. Well I don't, but I do. Sorry..."

**Mer:** "Maggie stop... Just stop."

**Maggie:** "I'm just trying to be there for you."

**Mer:** "I know you are. Just stop trying to make me remember him. He's dead and he won't come back."


	3. Part 3

_***3 years later. In Dr. Steinfield's office***_

**Mer:** "Look Dr. Steinfield, my husband died 3 years ago on this day. Yes, I am sad. Yes, I miss him more than anything. But he wouldn't want me to cry. I know that for a fact."

**DrS: **"Dr. Grey, he was a lot to you."

**Mer: **"Of course he was, he still is, he is my husband. And the father of my children."

**DrS: **"That's the point, for you he still is."

**Mer:** "And what is the problem with that?" trying not to get angry

**DrS:** "You see, when some is in love, their brain might not be the first one to react. The heart might be." trying his best to explain

**Mer:** "So what, you're saying that you are not clearing me for surgery?"

**DrS:** "Do you want to be cleared?"

**Mer:** "Yes!"

**DrS:** "Than you are! Congratulations! But don't forget act with your brain, not your heart."

**Mr: **"Thank you Dr. Steinfield!"

_***She gets up and walks to the door***_

**DrS: **"Don't forget that I need you to check in with me once a week. To make sure you are still sane."

**Mer: **"Oh right. I'll see you next week?"

_***She leaves and gets on with her day***_

**Lex:** "Hey Mer!" while waving her hand

**Mer: **"Hey Lex, what are you doing here?"

**Lex: **"I decided to move back to Seattle and I was wondering if I could get back into the program?" she asked hopefully

**Mer:** "Your going to need to talk to chief Hunt about that. I'm so happy you're here." sounding as happy as she could sound

**Lex: **"Me too. I wish I came when Maggie called but you know. I was stuck with all the work and taking care of dad. I'm so sorry about Derek but at least I know Mark isn't lonely. How are you and the kids holding up?"

**Mer: **"Yeah! Well do you want to hangout with me and the kids? I mean the kids ask about him everyday and i'm barely holding myself together but, other than that we are fine. I start working again tomorrow."

**Lex: **"I'm happy you guys are doing well. Yes let's go!"

_***Meanwhile The Phone rings***_

**Der: **"What do you want? I've told you, I'm in Seattle. Just to check. I won't talk, don't worry."

**StP:** "I know, I know. But just be careful, they can't see you! You understand me, they can't!"

**Der: **"Oh trust me. If they could, they would. Don't you remember I'm dead to everyone! All for your stupid idea!"

**StP: **"I am truly sorry for everything."

**Der: **"Oh are you! Are you really?! Because for as much as I know my wife could be dating some guy and my kids probably already forgot all about me!"

**StP: **"I am. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you."

**Der:** "Well if you find it so hard for me. Why aren't you doing something? It's been 3 years! 3 fucking years without my family!"

**StP:** "I know. I know."

**Der: **"I don't think you know! Goodbye Mr. St-Pierre."

**StP: **"Goodbye Dr. Shepherd."

_***Hangs up the phone***_

**Der:** "I need to find Mer and the kids." He says to himself, crying


	4. Part 4

_***Phone rings***_

**Mer:** "Hey Cristina. What's up? How's Switz…"

**Cristina:** "Hey Mer. I'm moving back to Seattle."

**Mer:** "Your what! You're coming back! Here to Seattle!" She asked surprised

**Cristina:** "Yea! I'm coming back."

**Mer: **"But what about your job?"

**Cristina:** "I'll ask Owen for a job. How are my person's kids?"

**Mer: **"Yes. Zola is fine, Bailey… Bailey and Ellis too, but Cristina!" She said sounding happy

**Cristina: **"What is it Mer?" Sounding concerned

**Mer: **"Why are you coming back?" She asked worried

**Cristina: **"I really miss you and the kids. I also really miss Seattle and the hospital."

**Mer: **"I'm glad you're coming back." She said sounding happy

_***After she hangs up the phone***_

**Mer: **"Hey Alex! Cristina is coming back! Did you know?"

**Alex:** "Hey Mer Why would I know? And why is she?"

**Mer: **"I don't really know. She said it was because she missed living here. We talked on the phone for like 3 seconds."

**Alex: **"Okay and you never managed to ask: Hey Cristina just a quick question, why are you coming back?"

**Mer: **"Well Sorry Mr. Attitude. If I wasn't thinking about that."

**Alex: **"Well it's not like it's changing anything that she is or isn't here. It's not like if there is any new attending she can sleep with."

**Mer: **"ALEX!"

_***A few hours later***_

**Cristina: **"MEREDITH!"

**Mer: **"CRISTINA! Omg it's been so long! I missed you. Why are you already dressed I thought you just arrived?" She said with a concerned face

**Cristina: **"Yeah well you know. I brought a pair to Switzerland just in case and well I used it, now!"

**Mer: **"Okay. That's not weird." She said with a wide smile

**Cristina: **"How's Zola? And Bailey? And Ellis? And ouhh! How's Evil Spawn?"

**Mer: **"They are all great! You should have seen Alex's reaction, when I told him you were coming back!"

**Cristina: **"Must have been funny. Come on let's see my favorite Evil Spawn!" Trying hard not to burst out laughing

_***Cristina's flashbacks 3 years ago***_

**Cristina: **"Hey Derek!"

**Der: **"Hey Cristina. What's up?" Asking with a worried tone

**Cristina: **"I wanted to say goodbye. For now, I know we probably will see each other again. But for now. Goodbye." She said with a sad smile

**Der: **"Goodbye Cristina. I hope we do see each other again sometime soon."

**Cristina: **"I know, I didn't like you at first and I'm sorry. But you are a good man Derek. You really are. Goodbye Derek. Take care of Meredith for me and those little munchkins too. Will you?" She said with tears in her eyes

**Der: **"Always. See you soon Cristina."

_***A few months later***_

**Cristina:** "Omg, Omg, Omg, Omg. NO! Derek is dead!" She said while crying

_***End of flashbacks***_


	5. Part 5

*The next day*

Addison: "I'm back. Finally. It's been a long time my friend." She said as she walk through Grey-Sloan

Cristina: "Hey Mer! Look who's back." Saying as she walks behind Mer

Mer: "Addison!"

Addison: "Meredith Grey! Omg! How are you? It's been so long." She said excitedly

Mer: "I'm good and you?"

Addison: "I'm great. Where's Derek? You two used to be together 24/7. Don't tell me you two broke up?"

Mer: "Where, where is Derek? You don't know?"

Addison: "Know what?" Asking questionably

*A few moments later*

Addison: "So Derek is Dead." She said crying

Mer: "Yea…" She said with tears in her eyes

Addison: "Brain dead?" She said while sniffling

Mer: "Yes. How could you not know? Didn't Amy tell you?"

Addison: "No, she didn't tell me. No one even called me. How was the last year with him?"

Mer: "Hmm, not that great. He was always in DC working with the president. We were either not seeing each other or fighting. It was bad. When the accident happened, he was supposed to come home for good. But he… But he never made it." She said crying

Addison: "I'm so sorry Meredith. I really am." She said trying not to cry

Mer: "Thanks Addie. You should come over and eat at my house some day. Meet the kids and bring Henry too." She said while sniffling

Addison: "You have kids!" She sounded surprised

Mer: "Yes! I actually have 3 kids. Zola, Derek Bailey and Ellis. Derek never got the chance to meet Ellis."

Addison: "They must be adorable!"

Mer: "They are. Bailey looks so much like Derek. That's why his first name is Derek. And Bailey because Miranda saved my life while I was having him."


	6. Part 6

_***84 hours before the accident***_

**Mer: **"You've been gone for so long. You've missed everything! The kids don't even know if you are going to come back."

**Der: **"But I am here now! I regret missing everything that is happening with the kids and you."

**Mer: **"Yes, maybe you are here now but what about tomorrow! Where were you last week, and the one before? Where were you on Easter? You missed Bailey trying to catch Alex disguise as the Easter Bunny! You missed everything! All because you said that DC is everything. What about your family, the kids, the dream house. What about ME?! And Bailey and Zola, they miss you more than anything. But you don't know that cause you are not here but in DC! Alex treats them as if they were his own kids."

**Der: **"Oh do you think I don't know that! Do you think I don't miss my family! I miss you and the kids everyday!"

**Mer: **"Oh I don't know! Wait, because your in DC all the time! Then why do you keep leaving! If you miss us so much!"

**Der: **"BECAUSE I HAVE TO! I have a job there!"

**Mer: **"So, you have one here too!"

**Der: **"I know that But Mer I've told you a million times before. This is my last trip, I promise."

**Mer: **"And how am I supposed to trust you? Every time you've left for the past month, you've told me it was the last time. And every night, for the past month, I've told the kids that their dad was coming back. But you weren't. How am I supposed to trust you?"

**Der: **"Look, in 84 hours, I'll be back, wait for me here, I'll be back. That is the promise I'll never break for you, for Zola, for Bailey and for the dream house, it's on everything if I lie, if I break that promise… I'm breaking everything. Okay?"

**Mer: **"Okay."

_***84 hours after that talk***_

**Mer: **"It's been 84 hours Derek. You're late. Where are you?"

_***Phone rings***_


	7. Part 7

*The next week during the funeral*

Priest: "Welcome, today we are united to gratify the soul of Derek Shepherd. Derek Shepherd was a beloved husband, an amazing father, a faithful friend, a loved son and a prideful brother. Dr. Shepherd was hardworking, passionate in love. He was one of God's most precious creations. But still it must end. Full of love, full of hope. His soul left in peace."

*Back at the house after the funeral* 

Carolyn: Hi Meredith, how are you feeling?"

Mer: "Perfect shape Mrs. Shepherd."

Carolyn: "Oh, Meredith darling. It's gonna be okay I…"

Mer: "I am pregnant Mrs. Shepherd. Derek never had a chance to know. I was supposed to tell him the night he was supposed to come back but he never showed up. I yelled at him, 84 hours before...84… and at that time I knew I was pregnant. But I wanted to wait. Until he was there for good. But… he never showed up! He never showed up..."

Carolyn: "Oh my goodness. I'm sure he would have been thrilled to find out you were having another baby. When is your next appointment?"

Mer: "Tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to leave the kids in daycare."

Carolyn: "I'll take care of them before leaving the day after."

Mer: "Thank you Mrs. Shepherd."

*The next day*

DrC: "Hi Mrs. Grey, I'm Where's your husband?"

Mer: "My husband died…"

DrC: "Oh I'm really sorry for your loss, but your baby is healthy, which is good."

Mer: "That's for now…"

DrC: "If you were wondering Mrs. Grey. Your having a healthy baby girl, congratulations!"

Mer: "Thank you…"


	8. Part 8

*One month after Derek's death*

Miranda: "I can't believe she left, she just left. OMG poor Mer. She must be…"

Maggie: She's probably fine. She's Meredith. She will be fine."

Richard: "So, Amelia what's up?"

Amy: "What do you want Richard?"

Richard: "Nothing, I just want to talk to you. You know, we never really had a real talk, so how's life?"

Amy: "I don't know where she is. If that's what you want to know."

Alex: "Maybe she is on Mars."

Richard: "Come on Amelia, I know that you know where she is. Just tell us we can help her."

Amy: "Look yes, I know where she is. She is in a safe place. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone and anyone includes all of you. Leave her alone and let her be."

*6 months later*

Alex: "Come on Meredith. Pick up the damn phone! Come on! Oh My God! Mer, where were you? We were so worried. Where have you been?"

Mer: "Sorry, I've been busy…"

Alex: "With what? Having a baby?"

Mer: "Actually, not yet. But soon, can you please come to New York, at Derek's mom's house. Please don't tell anyone. Ask Amelia where it is. Please Alex, I need you!"

Alex: "Wait, Mer! What's up with Mer?"

*In New York*

Owen: "Why again did we fly to New York?"

Alex: "Because Mer is here and she is pregnant. She probably needs our help."

Amy: "Wait, Mer is pregnant! How long is she?"

Alex: "Idk, probably a little bit before Derek's death. She didn't fuck Jesus!"

Amy: "Maybe my brother was Jesus?"

Alex: "What?"

Owen: "What?"

*An hour later*

Alex: "Oh My God! Mer are you okay, it has been so long, what like 7 months. We were so worried. Are you okay? How's the baby? You are pregnant?"

Mer: "Alex I'm fine. I just needed some time off. I…"

Alex: "Is it a girl or a boy? Can I be the godfather?"

Mer: "Woh! Alex I didn't ask you to fly all the way from Seattle to have a baby chat! I need your help. I need to go back to Seattle."


	9. Part 9

**Miranda: **"It's good to see you again Meredith…"

**Mer: **"It's good to see you too."

**Miranda: **"You look happy today."

**Mer: **"I am. I think."

_***Mer fainting***_

**Miranda: **"MEREDITH! Someone get me a gurney!"

_***30 minutes later***_

**Mer: **"Ouf… I'm having my baby. It's gonna be okay."

**Alex: **"I'm sure she is gonna be awesome."

**Mer: **"Yea! She is Alex. Just like him. Just like Derek. Alex, can you go get Cristina?"

**Alex: **"Yes. I'll go get her. I'll be right back."

**Cristina: **"Hey Mer! I just heard you're in labor."

_***19 hours later***_

**Alex: **"It's a beautiful baby girl."

**Mer: **"Hi baby girl. I'm your mommy."

**Miranda: **"She looks so much like him. He would have loved her!"

**Mer: **"Yea! I know he would."

**Arizona: **"She is so sooo cute. Could spend day and night looking into her ocean blue eyes."

**Mer: **"I could too. She has his eyes while Bailey has mine."

**Arizona: **"We are going to have a female version of McDreamy. We will all be doomed if she gets his smile and hair."

**Mer: **"And I thought Bailey was his carbon copy but I guess it has to be Shepherd."


	10. Part 10

***Present day***

**Mer: **"So before dad's death, he asked me to hide this so we could give it to you at the proper moment. And I think that moment has come for you guys to receive them."

**Zola: **"They are presents from daddy."

**Mer: **"They are more than presents Zozo. They are souvenirs from our memories."

**Bailey: **"Zola! Look at your mask!"

**Mer: **"Zozo, this mask is a mask from where you are from. It's something really important because it came along with you. Your father wanted you to have it."

**Bailey: **"Can I keep the mask? Please!"

**Mer: **"No Bailey. It's your sister's. But you, you have the chance to have your dad's scrub cap. He wore it for so long."

**Zola: **:What about Ellis? What present is for her?"

**Mer: **"Well, Ellis receive Anatomy Jane. A little doll with detachable organs. My mom gave her to me. It's really something important for me."

**Ellis: **"Ouhh! Nice! Can I play with it?"

**Mer: **"Of course, you are supposed to play with it. But tomorrow morning because now it's time for bed. Go, go."

**Zola: **"Mom. I miss him."

**Mer: **"I miss him too honey."

***At 3 am that morning***

***Knock, knock, knock***

**Mer: **"Who the hell is visiting someone at 3 am? Don't they understand that some people have a job and they need to sleep."

***Knock, knock, knock, knock***

**Mer:** "Yea, Yea. I'm coming slow down…"

**Der:** "Meredith!"

**Mer: **"Derek!?"


	11. Part 11

*Later that night*

Mer: "So, what you are telling me is that when you wanted to quit, the president threatened you to hurt us?"

Der: "Yea, he was so mad at me for quitting or wanting to quit, that he said that if I really quit. He would hurt you and the kids. And there was no way I was going to let that happen. So, I decided to fake my death, until the end of his presidency. But I couldn't wait anymore. I had to see you, talk to you and be here with you and the kids."

Mer: "The doctor let you fake your death?"

Der: "I told them it was the president's order. But I never left your side. At the funeral, your birthday party, and at Ellis birth."

Mer: "You were there?"

*Flashback to Ellis's birth*

Mer: "Derek?"

Der: "You are dreaming Meredith. Go back to sleep."

*In the present*

Der: "Yes I was there but I went when no one was there so they wouldn't see me but you saw me. And I had to convince you it was just a dream."

Mer: "What are we going to do?"

Der: "I don't know. I think that for now we should keep our mouths shut. Just stay with each other."

Mer: "What about the kids? Should we tell them?"

Der: "I don't think we should tell them, they are still young. I don't want them to accidentally say something at school."

Mer: "Okay, that sounds great. We are gonna have some fun."

Der: "Oh, yes we are."


	12. Part 12

*When you think of a dream, you think about happiness, a happy memory that is living in your brain again and again. But then you wake up and you realize that it's all over. Everything, it's all over. Dream and reality are different, but what if your dream became your life. Your biggest dream became your biggest reality. And then everything is fine.*

Mer: "I really have to go."

Der: "Or you can stay with me."

Mer: "Derek. I'm happy that you are back but I still have a job. And when that stupid president is swore out of office, you can come back too."

Der: "Yea, maybe I can go to the hospital and sneak in and you know… We could get back in action."

Mer: "Derek!"

Der: "Oh. I missed you."

Mer: "I missed you too."

Der: "Let's do another round."

*2 hours later at the hospital*

Miranda: "Meredith Grey! Where the hell have you been? You are 2 hours late!"

Mer: "I-I-I forgot to set my alarm this morning."

Miranda: "This is bullshit! You have three kids. One of them should have woken you up! There is something going on in your life and I'm gonna figure out what it is! SOON!"

Mer: "Nothings going on. I gotta go Bye!"

Miranda: "I'm gonna find out!"

*30 minutes later*

Cristina: "Meredith. Why are you smiling?"

Mer: "Because I smile?"

Cristina: "Well… You don't smile often. Oh my god! You have a new boyfriend. That's amazing."

Mer: "What. No, I don't. What are you talking about?"

Cristina: "Well you are happy, that must mean that you had sex. So you have a new boyfriend, right?"

Mer: "No. No. I don't."

Cristina: "You know you can talk to me. I'm here for you whatever it is, whoever he is. I'm here for you."

Mer: "Well I don't have a boyfriend, so continue dreaming about it."

Cristina: "I'm gonna find out what's wrong with you and soon."

*Don't forget to vote and comment*


	13. Part13

A few hours later*

Mark: "Who are you? I told you before, I don't know who you are?"

Mer: "I'm Meredith, Meredith Grey. Mark, we, we all thought you were dead?"

Mark: "Why would I be dead? I'm truly alive! Trust me."

Mer: "We were in a plane crash, a couple of years ago. You, you died. It broke. You must have got amnesia."

Mark: "And are we sorta related?"

Mer: "Well, you were my husband's best friend since like forever. So, we were pretty close, almost like brothers."

Mark: "And where is your husband now?"

Mer: "It's a long story."

Mark: "I got all the time in the world."

A while later*

Mer: "So that's the story."

Mark: "Okay, so what your saying is, that your husband died. But actually never died? That's really weird. He's just like me, same story."

Mer: "Yes, exactly."

Mark: "Who died first? Me or him?"

Mer: "You, but Mark, promise me that you won't tell anyone. No one can know, understand?"

Mark: "Hi! I'm Mark Sloan, I can keep a secret, I think so?"

Mer: "Not really. But I trust you."

A few minutes later*

Cristina: "Oh hi Mer! How was your little talk?"

Jackson: "Yea it seems pretty intense and deep."

Mer: "Where do you want to go with this?"

April: "Maybe you knew he was alive and you never told us. And now you are sleeping with him?"

Mer: "APRIL! NO!"

Cristina: "Got it Apes. Mer, don't lie to us. We will find out sooner or later."

Mer: "I don't… Oh never mind!"

Don't forget to vote and comment*


	14. Part 14

Mer: "Hey Cristina, can you tell Bailey that I won't be going to work for a couple of days. She is not answering her phone. Thanks."

Cristina: "What do you mean? Why? You can't just not come to work for a couple of days. Ohh, you wanna be with your new boyfriend."

Mer: "Oh Cristina, shut up! I want to spend time with my kids, can I not spend time with my kids?"

Cristina: "OMG! Edwards can you go please? Sorry what were you saying?"

Mer: "I'm taking a few days off."

Cristina: "No you are not."

Mer: "Yea I am bye!"

Der: "She didn't let it go."

Mark: "What are you doing here?"

Cristina: "Hmm. Checking up on you."

Mark: "Where is Meredith?"

Cristina: "She took a break."

Mark: "Why did she take a break?"

Cristina: "I don't know. But I think you do."

Mark: "Maybe I do. But I won't tell you."

Cristina: "Why not?"

Mark: "Because I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

Cristina: "But I'm her person. Hmm her best friend."

Mark: What does that change? I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone."

Cristina: "You need to tell me. So I can help her. To be there for her. I need to know."

Mark: "Ok, I'll tell you. Derek is alive."


	15. Part 15

*Later that night, in the shower*

Der: "Oh! I missed our moments."

Mer: "Well, you are the one who left."

Der: "Hey! You know I didn't have a choice."

*Knock knock knock*

Mer: "Who's knocking at someone's door at 11 pm? You just stay in the bedroom :till I come back. I'll go check."

*A few minutes later*

Mer: "Oh my god! Who's there? Cristina! What are you doing here?"

Cristina: "Derek's alive! Mark told me."

Mer: "He is dead. Wait, Mark told you? Oh, I'm going to kill him!"

*Derek walks into the room*

Der: "Mer who's here? Oh. Hi Cristina."

Cristina: "Hi Derek."

Der: I thought you weren't going to tell anyone?"

Mer: "Sorry, I only told Mark."

Cristina: "Yea. Mark told me."

Der: "Wait, Mark is alive!"

Mer: "Yea, Mark is alive. And he wasn't supposed to tell anyone!"

Cristina: "He is alive and so are you. How could you not tell me."

Der: "That's not the point. The point is that you have to promise not to tell anyone that I'm alive."

Cristina: "Okay, but you have to tell me why you faked your death."

Mer: "Oh, here we go again."

Der: "Okay but it's a long story."

Cristina: "I'm ready. I have all the time you need to explain."


	16. Part 16

Miranda: "Hey, Cristina, where's Meredith?"

Cristina: "Eum… at home. She needed to spend time with her kids. Why?... You already know it."

Miranda: "Yea. No. I know, I know. Eum… I thought she would be back. Mark wanted to know. I'll talk to him."

Cristina: "No. Don't worry about it. I'll go."

*Goes to Mark's room*

Cristina: "Hey Mark! Bailey told me, that you were wondering where Mer is."

Mark: "Cristina… I...I remember everything. I...I need to see Derek."

Cristina: "You remember?"

Mark: "I remember everything. Where is Derek? I need De...Derek..."

Cristina: "I'm gonna. I'm gonna call him. Mark? Mark! Mark! Bring me a crash cart NOW!"

*Meanwhile at the dream house*

Mer: "Why are you looking at me that way?"

Der: "I'm sorry. I can't stop being sorry about hurting you and the kids. I just left without saying anything. I'm sorry."

Mer: "You didn't leave. You died."

Der: "That's not changing anything. I still left."

Mer: "Stop, just stop. In less than a month, the stupid president will leave."

Der: "Maybe not."

Mer: "Yes. He is!"

Der: "Okay."

Mer: "So stop worrying."

Der: "I love you."

*Ring Ring*


	17. Part 17

*The next day*

Mer: "You shouldn't be coming Derek."

Der: "It's Mark. Of course I'm coming."

Mer: "But you are supposed to be dead remember?!"

Der: "But it's Mark! So I don't care anymore!"

Mer: "But what if…"

Der: "Stop, nothing will make me change my mind. I'm going and I'm staying. I don't care what others think."

Mer: "Okay. But you know, you'll get in trouble."

Der: "I don't care."

*Meanwhile at the hospital in the OR*

Owen: "So, he just had a seizure and his heart stopped right away?"

Cristina: "Yes. We were just talking."

Owen: "Is it possible that the talk created the seizure? Was it something hard to hear or…"

Cristina: "No! It was just a normal conversation between two people."

Teddy: "What was the conversation about?"

Cristina: "Hum… He told me about how his memories were coming back."

Teddy: "And you never thought of mentioning that before?!"

Richard: "What should we be doing?"

Miranda: "We don't have someone who can check his head?"

Teddy: "No, we are out of neuro. The last one quit this morning. Shit!"

Cristina: "I know someone! Take my phone and call Meredith. NOW!"

Owen: "What! Meredith can't operate on him."

Cristina: "No, Owen just shush!"

*Phone ringing*

Mer: "Hello?"

Cristina: "Meredith! Bring him! We need him here right now!"


	18. Part 18

*A few minutes later*

Der: "We are here!"

Addison: "DEREK?!"

Teddy: "DEREK?!"

Owen: "Shepherd?"

*Everyone looks at him with a shocked face*

Der: "Hi everyone. It has been a while."

Richard: "What you are not dead?"

Mer: "No, he is not. Thanks Cristina for keeping the secret."

Cristina: "No problem. It was the least I could do."  
Owen: "But how?"

Der: "How about we focus ourselves on saving Mark. And I'll explain everything later."

Cristina: "Good idea."  
Owen: "Cristina, you knew."

Mer: "Yea she did and Mark did too."

Alex: "Who's coming back from the dead next? Too soon? Yea too soon."

*Few hours later*

Arizona: "So, you died and now you're alive?"

Der: "No, I never died. I just had to lie. Or people would have been hurt."

Owen: "Who threaten you?"

Mer: "The president."

Arizona: "The president?"

Cristina: "Yea! He is an ass!"

Callie: "And why didn't you tell us?"

Der: "I didn't want someone to open their mouth at the wrong time. I shouldn't even be here right now."  
Callie: "But Cristina and Mark knew."

Mer: "Sorry! Where are you going Cristina?"

Cristina: "I'm cold and hungry."

Callie: "We should have known. We could have help. We need to ask everyone not to vote for him as president again."

Der: "I need to go and see Mark."

*Meanwhile in the staff room*

Cristina: "What are you doing Apes?"

April: "Reading if I can find anything about how to kill the president without getting killed myself."


	19. Part 19

This is the last part

Mer: "So, everyone knows."

Der: Yes, everyone. Well practically everyone."

Mer: "What do you want to do now?"

Der: "I want to see my kids."  
*Back at the frat house*

Mer: "So… I have a surprise for all of you."

Bailey: "Really?"

Mer: "Yes! Zola, would you please read that letter."

Zola; "Sure! Dear kids, I hope you know how much I love you. I've missed you so much. I might not explain everything today. Because you might not understand. But I love you. And I'll explain everything, when all of you are older. Love you Daddy. Daddy wrote this. Is daddy alive."

Mer: "Well look for yourselves."

Zola: "DADDY!"

Bailey: "DADDY!"

Ellis: "DADDY!"

Der: "Hey guys! I missed you so much!"

*Later that night*

Der: "Mer?"

Mer: "What?"  
Der; "Now that everything is over. Well you know, what should we do? Should we take a break from work and go see my mom in New York? Stay there for a while or I don't know. Or something else?"

Mer: "Well, you are not working yet. We could go."

Der: "Are you sure?"

Mer: Yes, Derek. Now go yo sleep. We had a rough day."

Der: "Mark is alive. We saved him. Meredith, do you want to have another baby?"

Mer: "What! You want another baby?"

Der: "Meredith, I'm alive. I want 100,000 babies with you."

Mer: "I won't have 100,000 babies. But I can have one more."

Der: "So it's a yes."

Mer: "Yes! It's a yes."

Der: "Haha! I love you."

Mer: "I love you too."

*The End*


End file.
